Don't You wish You Hit Like a Girl?
by NYKIDDO
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella becomes a famous softball player. What happends when the Cullen's show up at one of her games?
1. Intro

BPOV

After Edward left I was really upset and I went to the field that we played baseball in. I saw a bat on the ground; I picked it up, **Cullen's** it read. I wanted to cry just reading the name. I picked up the bat and started swinging it a bit.

"Do you play?" a voice behind me asked.

I turned around and saw a guy leaning up against his car, "No," I said.

"You have a pretty good swing," he said, "Try to hit this. He walked in front of me and pitched me a ball. I swung and I hit it…. far. Not like the Cullen's far, but still far.

"You're really good," he said, "How would you like to play for the Forks Major League Softball team?"

……..

EPOV (3 months after Bella gets drafted onto the softball team.)

I was sitting on the couch down stairs just thinking about Bella. That was all I ever thought about, I needed her. I needed to be near her.

"Dude! Did you know Forks has a major league softball team?" Emmett asked.

"We should go to their first game!" Alice said, "Yes that means you too, Edward."

"Yeah, there might be hot girls there!" Emmett said, Rose smacked him.

"I'm not going," I said.

"Yes you are!" everyone said. I guess we're going to watch the Forks softball team play…

REVIEW!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

BPOV

Today is the first game of the season! We are going to kick some major ass!

At the first couple of innings my coach kept me out, like he normally does. Then he through my in, like a sneak attack!

I stepped up to the plate, "Now up to bat, the newest member of the Forks team, Isabella Swan!" the announcer said.

I could hear my fans chanting, "Bella! Bella!" they all screamed. I missed the first one and then I slammed the ball and ran around the bases.

I hit a triple and when I stopped at third I looked out at my fans and saw six faces I haven't seen in a very long time…. The Cullen's.

EPOV

We walked down the stairs of the stadium; we were in the row second from the front. (It was a really good thing it wasn't that sunny out, or people would be like "what the hell is that?!")

"Damn! Look at those girls!" Emmett said as the girls warmed up. Rose smacked him in the head. Everyone laughed, well other then me, I don't laugh or smile anymore.

The game was going great so far, and Forks was kicking ass. Then I smelt a smell I haven't smelt in years, Bella. I looked at my family and they all looked at me. I looked around the stadium to try and find her but I couldn't see her.

"Now up to bat, the newest member of the Forks team, Isabella Swan!" the announcer yelled.

"Bella! Bella!" I heard being chanted through the stadium. I spun my face to the field and saw Bella stepping up to bat.

"Oh my God," Alice whispered.

(A/N) Okay, since I'm a nice person… LMFAO!!! Okay, I'm sorry, but that was funny…. Anyway, since I feel like being nice I'm going to update 2 chapters this time…. Yeah, I know, you love me.


	3. Chapter 2

EPOV

I starred at Bella, I couldn't believe it, Bella was a famous sports star! She was really good to; she hit a triple and ran the bases. When she stopped at third she looked at us and froze. I read Jaspers mind and found out that she was upset, happy, overwhelmed, excited, and she was having a major adrenalin rush.

"Wow," Jasper said.

"Yeah, that was an awesome hit!" Emmett said.

"No, not that," he said, "Her emotions could kill a guy, really." I watched Bella as she played. She played first and third, every now and then I'd see her look at me but that was about it.

It was the last inning and she was up to bat she slammed the ball into the outfield. Everyone jumped up and started screaming. She took off around the bases; she was running fast, her hand had to hold her helmet on she was going so fast.

As she went to run home the ball was coming in to the catcher, so she slid. It was a close call and everyone got quiet to find out what happened, "Safe!" the ump yelled.

The crowd screamed and I saw Bella jump up and scream with excitement. I was actually enjoying myself for the first time in a while, and all I was doing was watching her enjoy herself! Her team ran out to the field and lifted Bella. I smiled as I watched her have fun.

"Edward!" Alice said.

I looked at her, "What?"

"We said that we wanted to go down by the dugout to see if we can talk to her," she said.

"Oh, okay," I said. We walked over to the dugout were some of the players were sighing autographs. I saw Bella walk over and start sighing autographs for her fans. She turned to us and froze again.

"I need to talk to you, Bella," I said.

She starred at me for a minute then nodded, "I'll come to your place," she whispered.

"Okay," I said, maybe a little to excitedly. I saw her sake her head and start sighing more autographs. Then it actually hit me…. Bella's coming over.

**REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

EPOV

I was pacing the living room waiting for Bella to come. I looked at the clock, 9:00. Where is she?

"Face it, Edward," Rose said, "She's not coming."

"She said she would," I said, "So she is." A couple minutes later I heard a knock at the door. I ran to open it, Alice trailing behind me. I opened the door and saw Bella standing there in a blue dress the came down to her knees and her hair pulled back.

"Damn," I mumbled.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, giving her a hug, "You look great! What you dress up for?!"

Bella blushed, man I missed that, "I just came from a club. We were celebrating our win," she said.

She wore that to a club! Guys must have been all over her! "In that!?" I asked.

"Yes dad," Bella said. I chuckled and she came in.

"Bella!" Emmett said and picked her up into a bear hug.

She laughed, "Can't breath," she said.

"Sorry," he said and put her down. Bella hugged everyone else.

"It's so great to see you, Bella," Esme said.

"It's great to see you too," she said.

"Bella, you're actually a famous softball player?!" Emmett asked.

She laughed, "Yes, I am," she said.

"When did you start?" I asked.

"A little while after you guys left," she said. I froze, I didn't like that I did. It was the worst mistake of my life, "I was in that field you guys were playing at and there was someone watching, a softball recruiter, he wanted me to join his team."

"Where did you get the equipment?" Jasper asked.

Bella was quit for a minute, "Follow me," she said. Then she walked out side to her car…. She had an awesome car!

"You have a Camaro?!" Rose asked.

Bella looked at her and smiled, "Like it?" she asked.

"I love it!" she said.

"You can look under the hood tomorrow or something if you want," she said. She went behind the car and lifted the trunk. She opened her bat bag in the back. She had a lot of bats, but I recognized one.

She pulled it out, "You guys left this in the field," she said.

BPOV

"You first used this bat?" Edward asked, "Our bat."

"Yeah," I said, "I was really upset and I was wandering around and found the field. The bat was there, so I started playing."

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Edward whispered.

"It's fine," I said, "You didn't love me anymore. I understand." His face looked pained. I put the bat back and closed the trunk.

"Are you still really upset?" Esme asked, she sounded pained too.

"Not as much," I said, "After I started playing ball, it made me feel somewhat better. They ended up taking me off of my medication." After the words left my mouth I cringed.

"What medication?" Edward demanded.

I looked at him, "After you left, they diagnosed me with depression," I whispered.

REVIEW!!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

EPOV

I starred at her for a minute, "You… You were depressed… Because I left…?" I whispered.

She looked at me, "Don't say that," she said, "It was no ones fault, and I'm better know."

That's good, at least she was happy. "What were you doing that day you ended up in that field, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

Bella was quiet for a minute, "Can we go inside? I'm kind of cold," she said.

"Of course," I said. I led her inside, my family following close behind.

We all sat inside and Bella began, "I'm not going to lie, I was upset when you guess left. My dad made me got to a psychiatrist and he said I had depression. I was given medication. Then after I started playing softball they took me off the medication. They said that I became happier playing."

"I can see that," Emmett murmured. We looked over to see him on his laptop. He showed us the screen and he was on Goggle with pictures of Bella on it. She looked so happy. I looked at Bella and she looked at the screen and smiled.

"That was when I first started playing," she said with a smile. I smiled when I saw her smile. Then her phone rang.

_[Hook]  
How low can you go? [8x]_

[Ludacris]  
Luda!  
She could go lower than i ever really thought she could,  
Face down, ass up!  
The top of your booty jiggling out your jeans,  
Baby pull your pants up,  
I like it when i see you do it,  
Better then i ever seen it done before,  
A lot of women drop it to the ground,  
But how low can you go?  
Lower then your mama's ever seen it in her life time,

She reached into the bra of her dress and took out her phone. "Hello," she said, "Okay! Okay! Hannah calm down, I'll be there soon. Slow your roll and keep stalling!… Are you serious? Tell him to get the hell out and if he's there when I get there I'll kick is ass! Okay bye." She hung up the phone.

She looked at us, "Sorry," she apologized.

"Wow, Bella curses and listens to good music!" Emmett said.

Bella blushed, "Shut up," she said.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"My friend Hannah. She's on the team. She can't stall anymore my manager is looking for me," she said.

"Stall?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She blushed slightly, "I snuck out," she said.

"Damn!" Emmett said, "I like new Bella!"

"Whose ass you going to kick?" Rose asked.

"My ex if he's still there when I get there," she said.

I froze and looked at her, "Your ex?" I asked.

"Yeah, he won't leave me alone," she said.

"Stalker," Emmett mumbled.

Bella laughed, "Well I've got to go," she said getting up.

"Wait!" I said, she turned and looked at me, "Can you come back tomorrow?"

She smiled, "I have practice but you can come out if you want. Just tell them your names when you get there and they'll let you back."

I smiled, "Okay," I said. Then she left.

REVIEW!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

BPOV

I quietly pulled up outside of the house that we were all staying at. I went inside and was grabbed by Hannah, "Come on, you need to get to your room before anyone gets anymore suspicious," she said.

We got to my room and the questions started, "Tell me everything!" she said.

"He asked if I could come over again. I told him we had practice and he could come out if he wanted. I'm going to add their names to my visiting list thing," I said.

"That's great!" she said, "So do you think you'll get back together?"

"I don't think so. Plus he doesn't love me, remember?" I said. Then I laid down in bed and cried myself to sleep.

….

The next day I got dressed and headed out to practice. I was really hoping that the Cullen's would show up.

I was in the dugout conditioning one of the gloves when Hannah came up to me, "He's here," she said. Then she walked onto the field.

I walked out and looked into the stands and saw the Cullen's sitting in the front row. I smiled at them and I was going to talk to them until John, my manager, called me. "Bella, hit some balls out to them," he said.

"Sure," I said, rolling my eyes. Edward must've seen, because he laughed. I went and got my bat and started hitting the ball to different positions. I'm a place hitter, so I can hit the ball were ever I want it to go.

Then John put me at third while some people hit. I normally don't zone out while I'm playing ball, but this time I did. I was snapped out of my daze when everyone yelled my name. I looked and the ball was coming right to me.

EPOV

I watched Bella as she hit the ball to all the positions. She was really good. I never thought that she would be that hand eye coordinated.

Then her manager placed her at third while some other players hit. She seemed to be doing good at first, but then the ball was hit to her and she didn't move. Almost as it she wasn't paying attention.

"Bella!" a bunch of people yelled. That seemed to snap her out of it; she dropped to ground just in time.

"Bella! What the hell are you thinking about out there that is so important?!" the manager yelled.

Bella still hadn't gotten off the ground, "Sorry, John," she yelled.

He sighed, "It's fine," he said, "I just don't want you to get hurt. Why don't you take a break."

She nodded and walked off the field. I walked up to the gate, "You okay?" I asked. She nodded and smiled. She went and got a bottle of water and came back to the gate.

"You scared me, Bella," I said, "I thought you were going to get hit."

Her eyebrow went up, "I did?" she asked.

"Of course you did," I said.

"I just didn't think you'd really care," she said.

"Why wouldn't I care? I love you," I said. Her eyes widened, and then it hit me. I still hadn't told her how I really felt about her….

REVIEW!!! 


	7. Chapter 6

**Previously**

"_You scared me, Bella," I said, "I thought you were going to get hit."_

_Her eyebrow went up, "I did?" she asked._

"_Of course you did," I said._

"_I just didn't think you'd really care," she said._

"Why wouldn't I care? I love you," I said. Her eyes widened, and then it hit me. I still hadn't told her how I really felt about her….

**BPOV**

"You what?" I asked.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered.

"But you left," I said.

"To protect you," he said, "I didn't want you to get hurt in my world."

"But you said that you didn't love me anymore," I said, "You said you didn't want me."

He looked pained, "I know, Bella, and I'm so sorry I said that, but I do love you," he said. I didn't know what to say. I know that I love him, but he hurt me.

"Bella," John yelled, "I need you out here!" I was still staring at Edward. "Bella!" John yelled.

"Coming," I said over my shoulder. I turned to walk away but Edward caught my shoulder.

"Please don't walk away," he said.

"I can't do this," I said. Then I walked away….

**REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

Watching her walk away was the most painful thing in the world for me to do. She walked away from me and went to John. I heard her say something about needing to rest, he nodded, giving permission, and she ran off the field.

_What have I done? _I asked myself.

….

Even though Bella was mad at me, we all still went to her game. She was in the field, but she looked like she wasn't even there, like she was off in another world. From Jasper I felt her emotions were happy, confused, upset, denial…. Why is she in denial?

Through out the whole game she never paid attention. She was missing almost every ball that went to her. I heard her say almost every word in the book, she was getting very irritated.

Then a ball was hit right at her, just like earlier today. Except this time she didn't duck. "BELLA!" I yelled. That snapped her out of it, but she still didn't move in time…

**REVIEW!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Previously_**

_Then a ball was hit right at her, just like earlier today. Except this time she didn't duck. "BELLA!" I yelled. That snapped her out of it, but she still didn't move in time…_

**BPOV**

I heard Edward yell my name, snapping me out of my daydream. I looked up and saw the ball coming. I went to get out of the way, but I was to late. The ball hit me, everything went black.

**EPOV**

The ball hit Bella and she fell to the ground. The players were running over to her. Then the coach ran out of the dugout to her.

The whole stadium got quiet, except for the players on the field. The coach was kneeling down next to Bella and everyone else was freaking out.

"I'm going to take Jasper out of here," Alice said quietly. I looked at her questioningly. Then I realized I was holding my breath. I breathed out and in and all I smelt was Bella's blood.

I ran to the side of the field. I looked out and I saw the girl that Bella had been talking to. What was her name? Hailey? No… Hannah!

"Hannah!" I yelled. She turned around and looked at me. Then she jogged over to me.

"You're Edward, right?" she asked. I nodded. She reached for the handle on the gate next to me. "Come on," she said. I ran over to Bella. It looked like she had broken her nose, her blood was everywhere, and she was unconscious.

"Where's that helicopter?!" John yelled. Five minutes later a Helicopter landed on the ground. They lifted Bella in.

Hannah looked at me, "You want to go?" she asked. I nodded and climbed in.

I took Bella's hand in mine, "I won't leave you again," I said, "I promise."

…

We landed at the hospital and they carried Bella inside. As soon as I got in I saw Charlie and Renee. They both looked worried, and then Charlie looked at me, he looked pissed. Then Charlie started come towards me… Shit…

**REEVIEW!!!!  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Previously_**

_We landed at the hospital and they carried Bella inside. As soon as I got in I saw Charlie and Renee. They both looked worried, and then Charlie looked at me, he looked pissed. Then Charlie started come towards me… Shit…_

**EPOV**

Charlie came up and looking me in the eyes, "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" he asked.

"I've been talking to Bella more lately, Sir," I said, "I was at the field when she got hit."

"Well I don't want you near my little girl," he said. Then he started to walk off.

A ran, at a human pace, after him, "Chief Swan," I said. He wouldn't look, "Charlie!" I finally said. He stopped and slowly turned to face me. He was still about 5 feet away from me, and I think that's a good thing.

"Sir, I know leaving Bella was wrong," I started, "It was the worst thing I could've ever done. I don't know how I was able to do it, but I'm here now, and I don't plan on leaving. Bella is the best thing that could ever happen to me and I hope she gives me a second chance. If she does, I will be the luckiest guy on Earth. She means the world to me, and I'd give her just that if I could. I love you daughter, Sir, and if she gives me another chance I will never do anything to hurt her again."

Charlie stared at me for a moment, speechless. Then he stepped toward me and put out his hand. I looked at his hand and then to his face. I reached out and shook his hand.

"Edward, after you left Bella was a mess," Charlie said, "She tried to date to distract herself but it didn't work. I always hoped she'd move on, but she didn't, and right now I'm kind of happy about that. I don't think anyone has ever said anything about her like that before."

"Thank you," I said, "I met every word of it."

"I know you did," he said.

Then the doctor came out, "Isabella Swan's parents," he said.

"Over here," Renee said.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"She'll be fine," the doctor said, "She has a broken nose and that's about it. She was very lucky."

"Can we see her?" Renee asked.

"Yes," he said, "Follow me." We all followed him back to Bella's room. When we walked in Bella looked like she just woke up.

Renee ran over to her, "Oh you're okay!" she said, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Bella chuckled, "I'm fine, Mom," she said, "I've had worse happen." Renee chuckled and agreed. Then Bella looked passed Renee and saw me. I smiled softly and she gave me a small smile back.

Charlie kissed Bella's head, "We'll let you two talk," he said. Then he and Renee left.

We were both quiet for a minute until I spoke, "How you feeling?" I asked.

"Been Better," she said, quietly.

"Bella, I think we should talk about what I said," I said, "When I told you I loved you back at the fields I met it. I really do still love you, Bella."

"You left me, Edward. How can you say you love me if you left me?" she asked.

I walked over to her bed and sat on the end. "I left because I didn't want what I am to hurt you," I said, "I'd give anything for you to give me another chance, Bella, anything."

"You don't even know me anymore!" she said, "I'm different now!"

"I know that," I said, "If you give me another chance I'll use that time to get to know you again. Also just because I wasn't around doesn't mean I don't know anything about you."

"How?" she asked.

"Well, some I remember, and some I learned," I said, "I remember that you love Romeo and Juliet. That even though you've seen Bridge to Terabithia like 10 times you still cry when you see it. You love peanut butter; you even put it on bananas. I remember so much about you, Bella, I could write a book.

"And the new stuff, I know that when you bat you only wear a glove on your left hand because you don't like when the bottom of the bat rubs on your hand. I know that you have stage fright but you don't mind being on the field in front of people, because it's what you like to do so you can just toon them all out. I may not know everything about you anymore like I use to, but I pay attention. I'll learn those things, Bella. Just give me another chance, Bella. Please. I'll do anything."

She was quiet for a minute and I saw a small tear roll down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Bella! Don't cry. I'll leave if that's what you want," I said.

She said up and throw her arms around me, "Don't leave," she said, "I'm not sad, Edward. That was just sweet." I held her close to me, never wanting to let her go. I buried my face in her hair, breathing in her sent.

"You can have a second chance," she whispered.

I was shocked. I mean I hoped she would give me a second chance, but the fact she actually is, I didn't know what to think. I pulled away slightly to look at her, "Really?" I asked.

She nodded, "I've never stopped loving you and deep down I always believed you'd come back," she said, "The reason I didn't give you a second chance right away was I didn't want to get hurt again."

"I'll never hurt you again, Love," I said, "I love you so much. So much it hurts. I don't know how I lived without you all these years."

She smiled, "I love you too," she said. I smiled back and kissed her softly. Then I pulled her back into my arms. I'm never going to let her go this time. This time I'll do things right.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

That night I stayed in the hospital with Bella. She told me I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I didn't want to be away from her for more then 1 second. Plus if I was home and she was here I'd just spend the whole time worrying.

Hannah came in later on yelling at Bella for getting hurt. I found if kind of funny. I also liked home she had a friend who cared so much about her like that. After Hannah's, what felt like a ten hour rant, she realized Bella and I where holding hands.

"It's about god damn time!" she yelled.

Bella laughed, I smiled just hearing her laugh. "Thanks for screaming," Bella said, "Really helps my head."

I gave her a worried look, "Do you want me to get the doctor?" I asked.

She smiled, "No, I'm fine," she said.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine." Then she leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"Cheater," I said, turning the other way. Her and Hannah laughed.

Hannah high fived Bella, "Way to us your power!" she said. Bella laughed harder.

Then Hannah said, "Don't you hurt my girl."

"I won't," I said.

"Good," she said. Then John came in.

"Hey would you look at the time?" Hannah said, "I need to… Be some place other than here." Then she left. Bella chuckled softly.

"How do you feel?" John asked.

"I've been worst than this," Bella said.

He nodded, "Who's this?" he asked looking at me.

"Edward," Bella said.

"Cullen?" he asked.

Bella blushed a little, "Yeah," she said.

"Oh," he said, "But anyway. Don't you ever space out like that again! You scared the shit out of me!"

"I know," she said, "I'm sorry, John. It wont happen again."

"It better not!" he said, "I don't think you can afford anymore doctor bills."

She glared at him, "Actually I could if I needed to, but I won't," she said, "…. Or I'll try not to anyway."

John and I laughed, "Hey Hannah," he said, "I'm done, you can take your ear away from that door now." Bella laughed as Hannah came in. "Feel better, Bella," John said.

"Thanks," she said.

We were quiet for a minute after he left. Then it started to bug me, I had to ask, "How did he know my name?"

Bella blushed and Hannah laughed, "Yeah, Bella," Hannah said, "Tell him."

"You can," Bella said.

"Yes!" Hannah said, "Okay so this one night we went to a club, but then a girl got sick so we all went home and got some drinks on the way there. So we were all sitting around drinking, Bella had been upset all day, so she drank more than anyone. She was fricken wasted! She was saying a bunch of stuff. Then she said 'I want Edward Cullen! I want him here in my bed!' Like I said she was wasted. Then she said-"

"That's enough!" Bella said, "He doesn't need to hear the rest!"

"Alright," Hannah sighed, "I need to go get Jen. See ya."

"Bye," Bella said.

"Bella," I said, "I wanna know what else you said."

"It doesn't matter," she said.

"Please," I said.

She didn't say anything for a second and then she sighed. "Okay," she said, "After I said all that I guess I said that I couldn't have you in my bed because you were an asshole and left me. It was that some day you left me that all this happened by the way."

I didn't say anything at first and then I reached out and touched her face. "Bella," I said, "I'm so sorry. I'm never going to leave you again. Even if I think it's safer. If I leave you're coming with me. If you leave I'll follow, unless you say otherwise. I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you too," she said. Then she kissed me. That's one thing I'd never get tired of.

"So what else did you say about me?" I asked with a smile.

She gave me a smug smile; "I said 'it's probably a good thing Edward's not in my bed, because if he was, I'd do so many things to that man.'" My jaw dropped and Bella laughed.

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

They released Bella from the hospital after a couple weeks. They said she couldn't play for two weeks, but she was happy to just be out of the hospital.

I was driving her back to her place. Her dad and mom were going to take her but she wanted me to take her. Charlie seemed mad but Renee looked happy that I was back.

"I wish I could still play," Bella said.

I chuckled and looked at her, "Love, you just got out of the hospital after being hit in the face ball and you want to play still?" I asked.

"Duh!" she said. I laughed and took her hand in my on the gearshift. She looked at me and smiled, "I love you," she said.

I smiled, "I love you too, Bella," I said, kissing her hand, "I love you so much." After that Bella got a little quiet. Like something was on her mind. Sometimes I really wish I could read her mind.

"What's wrong, Love?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Just that… Even if I can't play, I'm still on the team." She said, "I go where they go, even if I'm just cheering them on from the bench."

"That upsets you?" I asked.

"Not really," she said, "What upsets me is that I can't be with you. I want you to come with me. I can't loose you again, Edward."

I was now pulling into the driveway. I shut off the car and turned to look at her. "Bella, where ever you go I will follow. If you want me to come, I'll come," I said, "I'll drive my car behind your bus or something, but I'll be there."

"We're not taking a bus this time," she said, "We're taking our private plane. I can take someone on the plane with me. I want you on the plane with me, Edward."

I grinned, "If that's what you want," I said, "Then I'll be on that plane with you." I smiled and leaned forward and kissed me…. God I missed her.

….

That night I was watching TV in the living room with my siblings when my phone rang.

_She make a train take a dirt road_  
_Make it stop on a dime_  
_Make you wonder which way to go to_  
_make a man change his mind._  
_She's a lawyer's queen and a truckers dream_  
_in a baseball hat fit for a queen_  
_A genuine, a different kind of fine_

I smiled and put the phone to my ear. "Hello, Love," I said. Bella didn't answer me but I heard her crying on the other end of the line. I jumped of the couch and grabbed my keys. "Bella, What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked. Everyone looked up at me.

"Edward," Bella sobbed, "Can you come over."

I jumped in my car, Jasper and Emmett getting in too, and hit the gas. "I'm in my car now. What's going on?"

"He came here," she said.

"Who?" I asked.

"I'l-" Then her line went dead.

"Bella!" I said, "Bella!" I put the phone down. "Shit!" I said.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked.

"All I know is that someone's there," I said. I pulled into the driveway and ran to the Forks teams house. There was cops there and everything.

"You can't go in there, Son," a cop said, "We can't let anyone in.

"I'm Edward Cullen and these are my brothers," I said, "I'm Bella's boyfriend."

"I'm sorry," he said, "Can't let anyone in."

"They're good," someone said. I looked behind the cop and saw John, "That's Bella's boyfriend. They can come in." I jogged over to John.

"Sorry about that," John said, "We don't want the pres coming in." I nodded in understanding. We walked into the house and there was stuff broken all over the place.

"Edward!" I heard from behind me. I turned around and I saw Bella. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Bella!" I said. Then she ran into my arms. "It's okay, Love. I'm here," I said. I picked her up and carried her to the couch.

"What happened, Love?" I asked.

"We were all sitting down here joking around," Bella sniffed, "When we heard a knock at the door. It was Greg, my ex. He was drunk and he started freaking out and yelling. He started breaking things. He was saying how I was his and he was going to take me back. We called the police and then I called you. My phone died during the call though." She buried her face in my shirt and cried some more.

I kissed her head and looked at Emmett and Jasper. I could tell they wanted to go kill this guy as much as I did. I looked down at Bella and saw that her hair had fallen to the side a little. On the side of her head I saw what looked like a bruise. I gently reached out and brushed her hair behind her ear. Sure as shit, there was a bruise there.

"Bella," I said as calmly as I could, "Did he hit you?"

Bella didn't say anything at first and then, very quietly, she said, "Yes."

I growled, "I'll be right back," I said, placing her softly on the couch.

"No!" she said, "Don't leave me! Please, Edward." It broke my heart to hear her like that.

"Okay," I said, "I'll stay."

We were all quiet for a minute, "Edward," Bella whispered.

"Yes, Love," I said.

"My head hurts," she said softly. I reached forward to look at her head. I really wanted to go kill this Greg guy for hurting my Bella. I would've killed him if Bella hadn't asked me to stay.

"Jazz, get her some ice," I said. Jasper came back and handed me a bag of ice. I rested it on Bella's head. "Does that feel better?" I asked. She nodded. "Sleep, Love," I said.

….

The next morning I asked Jasper and Emmett to drop off my stuff. "How's doing?" Jasper asked.

"Better," I said, "She's still sleeping. She didn't get much sleep last night. She kept waking up."

"I really want to kill that guy," Emmett said.

"Join the club," I said.

I walked back inside to wake up Bella. "Wake up, Love," I said.

She groaned, "Why?" she asked.

I chuckled, "We have a plane to catch, Love," I said.

She groaned, "Fine," she said.

Bella got ready and climbed into the car. "You know where we're going, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. We were both quiet for a little while. Then I looked at her and saw a little bit of her bruise.

"Does it feel better?" I asked.

"A little," she said.

"I really want to kill that guy," I growled.

"I'm fine," she said, "Really." I just took her hand in mine. We got to the airport and we all got on board.

About 5 minutes after take off I felt something on my shoulder. I looked down and saw Bella sleeping with her head on my shoulder. I smiled and kissed her head.

**REVIEW!**

**Songs:**

**-Different Kind Of Fine by Zac Brown Band**


	13. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

I woke up to someone saying my name. "Bella, wake up," the voice said.

I groaned, "No," I said, burying my face into my pillow. The pillow was hard and it smelt very good. Then I remembered I fell asleep on the plane. It wasn't a pillow, it was Edward.

I opened my eyes and looked at the person calling my name. It was Hannah, "What?" I asked.

"You need to eat something, Bella," she said.

"I'm not hungry," I said, scooting closer to Edward.

"Bella, please eat," Edward whispered in my ear. I looked up at him and he kissed my head. "For me."

I sighed, "Fine."

While I was eating Edward looked over at me. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired," I said.

He ran his hand through my hair. "I'm sorry, Love," he said.

…..

When we landed at the airport the pres was everywhere. I groaned, "Can't we ever get a break?" I said.

Hannah snorted, "You're funny," she said. I chuckled and pulled my glasses on my face to get ready to get off the plane.

I walked off the plane holding Edward's hand. People were shouting things at us left and right.

"Smile for us!"

"Is that your boyfriend, Bella?"

"What's his name?"

"Does this always happen?" Edward asked.

"Sadly yes," I said. He laughed.

"Kiss him, Bella!" someone yelled. I blushed a little and glanced at Edward. I saw him smiling. I stopped and turned him to face me. Then I kissed him. He didn't do anything at first, and then he kissed me back. I could see camera's flashing all around us, but I didn't care. Finally, Edward pulled back and smiled at me.

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

We got to the field and the team went to go practice. Well, everyone but me. I had to stay in the dugout. Edward was with me though, so it wasn't so bad.

"You want to play, don't you?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I love softball," I said. Edward looked at me, "I mean for the longest time softball and this team is all I've really had. Their like my family." He nodded, kissing my head. I smiled and put my head on his shoulder.

"Bella, look at this," John said, walking into the dugout.

I took the magazine from him. The front cover was Edward and me. It was an awesome picture. I smiled and handed Edward the magazine. Edward smiled and kissed my head.

"You better not leave her again," John said to Edward, "I've never seen her look so happy."

Edward looked at me and smiled, "Never," he said.

"Good," John said. Then he walked back out onto the field.

…

After a couple of weeks I was aloud to play again. It was my first game back, and we were getting started on the national anthem. Once they sung the national anthem you would think that would be it and we could play, but it wasn't. Edward took the mic from the girl that have just sung and walked out to the middle of the field.

"You guys are probably thinking who the hell is that guy in the middle of the field," Edward said, "Well, my name is Edward Cullen, and I'm in love with the most amazing girl in the world." Then he looked over at me, "Bella Swan."

I could feel tears running down my face, "Bella," he said, looking me in the eye; "I've loved you since I first saw you. You are my world. I love you so much. I want to be with you for the rest of my live, and I want the world to know it. I want everyone to know you're mine." Then he got down on one knee, "Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

I gasped. Then I ran out to the middle of the field and jumped into his arms. Then I pulled back to kiss him. "I love you too," I said in his ear.

I took the mic from his hand, "I'd love to marry you, Edward," I said. The whole stadium cheered.

**(A/N) One more chapter after this :(**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

"Bella, I am not going to change you," Edward said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because," he said. Then he walked out. He's never acted like this before.

I looked at Alice, "What do I do?" I asked.

"Talk to him," she said. I nodded and got up. I walked up the stairs and went into me and Edward's room.

He was lying on the bed on his stomach. I sat next to him, "Can we talk?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, sitting up to look at me.

"I just want to know why you wont change me, Edward," I said. He groaned, "I think I deserve a reason. I mean I just want to understand more what your reasoning for this is."

He looked at me, "I don't want to ruin your life, Bella," he said, "Your life is so good now. I want to marry you and be with you always. I just don't want to change you and ruin your life. You have so much going for you right now. You have your friends and you have softball. Softball is literally your life right now. If you get changed I'm taking that from you."

"Your worried about my career?" I said, "I don't need my career. As long as I have you that's all I'll ever need or want."

"Bella-"

"No," I said, "Don't argue with me."

He smiled a little, "Fine," he said. I smiled and kissed him.

**The end :( Thank you for being with me through this story.**

**LOVE NYKIDDO**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
